


What Was Left In The Mud And Debris

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feelings Jams, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Mind Control, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, References to Drugs, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Meulin and Mituna talk about Kurloz and try to heal.





	What Was Left In The Mud And Debris

**Author's Note:**

> My final piece for [Conciliatory Month](https://diamondsandclubsmonth.tumblr.com)! Another fic I've really been wanting to write and finally get the excuse to do. I just love the thought of these two coming together and helping each other recover after everything Kurloz did to them or put them through.

Mituna was laying on his back, arms and legs spread out like he was a sad star. His helmet was tossed to the side, mud slung up the visor. It wasn’t raining now, at least, but yesterday’s long showers were evident all over his clothes and hair, too. Still he seemed ready to sink into the lawnring, let the budding garden take him.

He looked like a purretty pitiful disaster.

Meulin stepped over the pieces of broken skateboard—not his favorite one, thankfully—and settled down on the grass beside him. At least the ground was soft, she mused as she tossed a leg around one of his and rested her head on his chest.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Mituna offered without prompting. “A stupid fucking pan dead puppet fucking idiot.”

Meulin sat up to sign, “I’m still deaf, Mewtuna. What did mew say?”

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes—all that hair was cushioning them so she didn’t worry—and let out a scream. She waited for him to finish, grateful she couldn’t actually hear the no doubt high pitched and grating sound. After a long moment he paused for breath. She papped him before he could start up again. It was enough to quiet him down, but his face puffed out like it always did when he was exceptionally upset. Meulin kept her hand on his face, thumb stroking his cheek. Slowly his arms lowered.

Unable to sign with just one hand, she pulled out her palmhusk and opened a new note. After typing a quick message she held it up for him to see.

(=QωQ=) < WHAT’S GOING ON?

She felt him make an assumedly unhappy sound as he poked at the screen.

1M 4 5700P1D 8ULG35UCK1NG M0R0N G00D 4 NU771NG 8U7 3471NG N00K 4ND PL4Y1NG W17H RUM8L3 5H3R35

(=^･^=) < THOSE ARE STILL GOOD CLAWITIES!

He thought for a moment before nodding and agreeing, “Yeah, they are.”

She offered him a bright smile before butting her head against his chin. He made a sound she was pretty sure was a whine so she continued, purring excessively, until Mituna giggled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Meulin gazed up at him, giving a thumbs up which he returned after a beat. A good sign! But she was trying to be a good moirail, better than she had been for Horuss, now that her strings were cut, and was pretty sure she shouldn’t just leave it there.

(=^‥^=) < WANNA JAM? 

D0N7 W4N4 M0V3 50RR7

(=^･ｪ･^=) < MEW DON’T HAVE TO. WE CAN JUST JAM HERE, MEWTUNA.

Again he hesitated before finally nodding. His fingers played with the end of her sweater. He’d probably poke another hole in it but she didn’t mind, even if she couldn’t just imagine a new one anymore like in the dream bubbles. She settled back down, head propped up on an elbow this time so she could clearly see his mouth. She just had to make sure to stop him when he started speaking a mile a minute and tripping over his words.

Switching to signing she prompted, “I’m all ears, Mewtuna.”

“I keep thinking about everything. Stupid shitting pan won’t shut up, keeps giving me new images that I don’t know if they’re memories or residual chucklevoodoos, but whatever they are I hate them. Hate hate hate hatehatehatehate—“

He had started banging his head, weak sparks shooting out from under his mop of hair. She surged forward, grabbing his wrists and managing to hold them back. Mituna struggled but he couldn’t break free, which only upset him more; he stomped his legs, flailing wildly. Meulin let go of his arms to shoosh pap him, rub his horns, press kisses to his head until he finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mewtuna.”

More and more since they’d been transported, alive again, to this new planet and escaped Kurloz’s strings, Mituna had been having these nightmares or memories or whatever. As though without Kurloz’s constant influence his pan was starting to bridge the gaps between the holes his chucklevoodoos had made. On one hand it was so good that he had this chance to heal at least somewhat from all the damage done to him. On the other, it wasn’t a smooth process and like its own fresh torture.

She didn’t know first paw; it didn’t seem like the fog would rise over the memories of when he controlled her. Not that she liked to think very much about that. It was better left shoved to the back of her pan smothered with much better thoughts or, in this case, more important matters like her moirail.

“What are mew seeing meow?”

“There’s flashes of my psionics and purple—I hate that color!” She papped him again, keeping him on track. “Don’t know what’s going on. There’s his stupid fucking stitched smile, but it’s opening and opening until all the stitches pop out and inside his mouth there’s only the furthest ring.” Suddenly he tensed up, and Meulin imagined he was staring out through the strands of his hair up at nothing she could see. “What did he make us do?”

“I wish I mew, beclaws then I would know pawxactly what to efurisclawate him fur.”

That made Mituna snort.

“Kurloz is an asshole.”

“Bulge swallowing pawstard,” Meulin agreed, making an exaggerated motion. Mituna snickered.

“He’s the worst!”

“Pawsitively the worst!”

“He sucks sooooo bad! Fuck that skank ass muh fux! He’s shit and I hate him!”

“He’s a lousy no good pawstard, and we’re better off without him.”

“Yeah!” Mituna’s face fell. “I wish we knew where he was.”

Meulin wasn’t sure if Mituna meant because he missed him or was afraid of what he was up to out of sight. She didn’t want an answer because she agreed with the statement as it was, and didn’t want to examine her own why.

“I don’t think he’ll show his stupid clown face pawround here, not afur he realized he didn’t understand his messiah’s intent like he thought he did.”

“Purrobably not.”

Meulin smiled wide and leaned down, pecking the corner of his mouth.

“You have nice lips.”

She chirped, resting her chin on his chest. His hand pushed up to the small of her back, plucking again at her sweater. It was nice for a moment. Even with the wet of the ground seeping into her skirt she thought she could stay like this for a while.

She felt his vibrations as he said something and handed him her palmhusk.

H4V3 Y00 R3MB3RR3D 4NYTH1NG?

She thought a moment, wracking her pan. What she came up with dredged up a bunch of feelings she didn’t want to contemplate, let alone deal with. Still, she swore she was going to be a good moirail this time, and so she typed the truth.

(^._.^) < NOTHING FURRY MUCH. I THINK HE JUST CLAWPT ME PAWROUND BECLAWS HE DIDN’T LIKE BEING ALONE AND MISSED ME WHEN WE BROKE UP. I WASN’T PAWCTUALLY USEFUL LIKE MEW WERE.

7H3 0N3 71M3 1 W45 3V3H U53FUL 5UCK3D Z3R0 0UTT4 73N 7R0LL 515K3L 1ND 3B3R7 G1V3 17 7W0 7UM8S D0WN 4LL 73H W4Y

(^‥^) < MEW DON’T HAVE TO BE USEUL EFUR AGAIN.

3XC3P7 4 N00K 3471NG 4ND 8ULG3 5UCK1NG!

(=^-ω-^=) < THE IMPURRTANT THINGS IN LIFE!

Meulin sat up again, tugging at her collar that had twisted around, and signed this time.

“Mew wanna have some nip and watch your lava lamp?”

“Yeah,” Mituna sighed. It wasn’t necessarily a bad sound, she thought judging by his body language, just exhausted. A smile tugged at his lips, faint but there.

She got up first, helping Mituna unstick himself from the mud. It clung to his suit and back of his head, and when she looked she realized she wasn’t much better off.

“Let’s get high and shower furst.”

“Bubble bath!”

They both cheered, which turned into wild laughter as Mituna slipped and fell right on his ass, pulling Meulin down with him.


End file.
